


Source Of Life

by raths_kitten



Series: Padabeans [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween at Padabeans. This is a sequel to <a href="http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/800295.html">House Blend Surprise</a>, which is equally short, so maybe read it first. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the October prompt at [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[**notjustroomates**](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/).Thanks for spell-checking to [](http://iulieki.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iulieki.livejournal.com/)**iulieki**

Jensen smiled fondly at the decorated storefront of his favourite coffee shop. Jared had truly gone all out with Padabeans. Pumpkins, rats, bats, spiders and your obligatory skeletons, some even with coffin, were hanging and standing in various arrangements alongside your usual fake spider webs and green, indistinguishable stuff. It was true art that nothing seemed cluttered or too over-the-top.

His smile quickly vanished when he entered though and, to his great embarrassment, jumped two feet backwards as a mechanical skeleton jumped his way with a loud cackle.

“Jesus fuck!” He clutched at his chest but quickly dropped his hand when he realized Danneel was watching him, fighting hard not to laugh out loud while she was behind the counter, serving another guest.

Passing his fingers through his hair, he cringed when he remembered the extra amount of gel and especially the white streaks in them. Stupid Halloween. He examined his hands, but they looked fine. When he made his way to the counter, he was startled upon spotting a red fountain of blood… smelling like coffee. In the corner. With cups right next to it. He didn’t even want to guess. The sight was seriously disturbing.

What was even more disturbing though was the scene outplaying next. Jared came in from the backroom, made a straight beeline for the fountain and poured two cups. Two. That was not good. The wide smile with which he regarded Jensen wasn’t either. Under the circumstances. Usually it would have caused Jensen to reflect it right back, but… but those cups… his eyes widened.

“Jensen, you came!” Jared beamed and, of course, handed him one of the cups.

“Sure.” He forced a smile, taking the cup but regarding it warily. It sure _smelled_ good, but…

Jared smirked and deliberately took a huge gulp, slurping as he did so. “Mmmm, yum.” He smacked his lips. They were red stained. How very fitting for his vampire outfit. “Source of Life,” Jared concluded with a wink and then hissed, moving his arm so he was half hidden behind his dark velvet cloak.

Jensen laughed. Couldn’t help it. “Big dork.” He nudged Jared’s arm and sniffed at the cup. “Alright, what is it?”

“Try it.” Jared dropped his arm, happily beaming again. His puppy face was seriously messing with the purpose of his outfit.

“Tell me what it is I’m trying.” Jensen bit his lip. He swished the liquid in his cup. It was kinda syrupy. Good god.

Jared just shook his head, took another gulp and then grabbed Jensen, bending him backwards and forcing a kiss upon him. Jensen was too startled to protest and his body reacted on auto-pilot, his lips opening to accept Jared and ultimately be force-fed the... coffee.

“Oh my god, Jared.” Jensen wiped his lips after they were done. “It’s even warm. You made warm syrup blood.” He shuddered. “You are one sick puppy.” Worst of all, it tasted great. Better even than the house blend. Might be the added sugar to get it syrupy. Or whatever Jared had used. Jensen didn’t care to find out.

Jared pretended to be hurt for a second, but his grin was back before Jensen could start to worry. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Jensen covered his eyes and shook his head. “Why’d you make it taste so good?”

“Aha!” Jared’s grin was blinding. “Because I’m awesome like that.” He winked again. “And it’s free, too. I wonder why nobody’s really drinking it though.” He sighed.

Jensen was about to offer his opinion on that, but he could detect true worry in Jared’s question, so instead he just shrugged and forced himself to take a sip from his own cup. “Their loss.”

Jared smiled and kissed him again, short and innocent this time, then interlaced their fingers. “What are you doing here, Jen? I thought you hated Halloween.”

“I do.” There was no use denying it now. He’d told Jared plenty before. “But _you_ don’t.” And Jensen was happy he came, because it was obviously a very big deal for Jared, even if he’d played it down before.

Jared pulled him into a corner and kissed him again, more intimate this time. Jensen closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feel and flavour of it. Damn good weird blood-coffee shit. Damn him. Jared was just way too good at this. Kissing _and_ coffee. How would Jensen ever be able to live without?

The thought made him pull away, but Jared didn’t seem to notice the mood had changed. “You’re even in costume.” He remarked, taking a closer look at Jensen’s do and even reaching out to tug at his spikes. “And a great one at that.”

Jensen shrugged awkwardly. “Had the girls on set have their way with me. Told them to go all out for my boyfriend.” He regretted it as soon as he said it and quickly kissed Jared again to distract him. _Boyfriend._ Damn. They hadn’t talked about it yet. They hadn’t even decided not to see other people. Not like Jensen wanted to, and he kinda doubted Jared would either, but still.

Their fingers were still interlaced and Jared started caressing the back of Jensen’s hand. Jensen shivered. “Hope you don’t mind me asking though, just what are you supposed to be?”

Jensen let out a short, nervous laugh. He could feel Jared’s touch all the way to his groin. And just from a caress to the hand. Goddamnit! “Just your random dead person, I guess.” He replied.

He was wearing a mixture of black and grey and they’d paled him, giving him deep, sunken eyes and those white streaks in his hair. And… whatever else they did. He was shocked himself when he had looked in the mirror. He certainly looked a few good days worth of dead.

“Ah, but something’s missing.” Danneel offered from behind. Jensen hadn’t even realized she was close. He glanced over to the counter where now Kristen was serving the crowd. She was wearing a sparkling fairy outfit, complete with pointy ears and wings. Jensen smirked. It suited her. Just as the black, barely there, ‘Mistress of the undead’ leather ensemble suited Danneel.

And before he could really think about her question at all, she was opening her tiny purse, got out two pencils and made him bend his head to the side.

“Aaah, perfect.” She clucked her tongue and winked at Jared when she was done. “Now he has to call you master.”

Jared laughed and Jensen blinked. “What?” He frowned but Danneel offered him her vanity mirror. She’d painted perfect little bite marks on his neck, complete with trickling blood.

“Yes.” Jared licked, honest to god _licked_ Jensen’s neck in front of everyone. “He tastes even better than my Source of Life.”

“I would hope so.” Danneel sighed wistfully and Jensen blushed so hard, it must have shown even through his many layers of make-up.

“You… you’re both sick.” Jensen stuttered, but he squeezed Jared’s hand.

Danneel laughed and scrambled off to help Kristen. Which left him alone again with Jared, who was looking at him with an odd expression now.

“Will you?” Jared asked.

“Will I what?” Jensen cocked his head, which unconsciously had him present the bite marks. Jared growled.

“Call me master tonight.” Jared’s voice was husky and strained, as if it was a great effort for him to form the words.

Jensen’s first instinct was to laugh it off, but he was way too turned on for that. Jared’s voice, Jared’s body so close to his, Jared now tracing patterns on the inside of Jensen’s palm… It was almost too much, almost too intense.

Jensen wrapped his free hand around Jared’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jared responded hungrily and when they broke away this time, they earned a cat-call from Danneel and a playful “Oh, get a room!” from Kristen.

Blushing deep red once again, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck, hiding. “Anything you want,” he whispered. “Master.”

“Jensen…” Jared trembled against him.

“Backroom?” Jensen suggested.

Jared answered by leading the way. Once inside, he kicked the door shut and backed Jensen up against it. Sadly he hadn’t remembered the dogs since as soon as they smelled Jensen, Harley and Sadie were nosing their way in between them to greet him.

Jensen laughed and shrugged at Jared apologetically, before bending down and giving both of them a good scratch behind their ears. Sadie wasn’t satisfied until Jensen all but cuddled with her.

Still smiling, Jensen looked up to find Jared watching him. “How’d I ever get so lucky?” Jared wondered out loud.

“What do you mean?” Jensen stood back up, brushing dog hair from his clothes.

“ _You._ You, idiot.” Jared rolled his eyes. “How’d I ever end up with a boyfriend this perfect?”

Jensen opened his mouth, about to crack a joke, when the words sunk in. “So, I’m your boyfriend?”

Jared frowned. “Yes?” He bit his lip. “You _are_ , aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Jensen affirmed with a small smile and a kiss. So much for that. Stupid to worry about a big talk, when all that was needed was… nothing, actually. Nothing special at all. He weaved his hands through Jared’s hair and deepened the kiss. Just this.

The dogs grew restless again and interrupted them before they could get other ideas. Jared rolled his eyes. “You really screwed up my plans though, man.”

“Oh?” Jensen raised an eyebrow. He was panting because he was a little out of breath.

“Yes. I was gonna stay here for a few more hours, scare some people, get my Source of Life out there.” He bit his bottom lip. “It wasn’t easy to make, you know?”

“I bet.” Jensen resisted the urge to ask why he bothered. But Jared loved Halloween. That was why. “So what’s the problem?”

“You.” Jared shrugged helplessly. “You weren’t supposed to be here to distract me, dammit.” He placed his hands on Jensen’s chest and leaned closer.

“You want me to go, master?” Jensen asked in the straightest voice possible. “Anything you desire. Your wish is my command.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Jared nipped Jensen’s bottom lip before delving in for another hungry kiss.

Jensen was left breathless once again. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes,” he replied huskily. “Please.” His hand snaked down between Jared’s legs, stroking him through the denim of his black jeans.

Jared thrust into the touch, but then he pushed away. “Jensen…” He passed his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

“Master?” Jensen couldn’t help it. It was just too much fun to see Jared’s reaction, the slight tremble and the flare in his eyes.

“You and your goddamn mouth.” Jared clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Why?” Jensen asked. “Is there something wrong with it?” He pouted to receive the full effect.

Jared groaned. “Yes. It’s too perfect.” He smirked and leaned in for a very quick, chaste peck on the lips. “But I plan to use and abuse it all night long.” Now it was Jensen’s turn to groan. “Later!” Jared quickly added before stepping back again, almost tripping over Harley. “And definitely not in front of the kids.”

Jensen laughed. “Why? You afraid to disturb them?” Not like he himself was so keen on having an audience, even if it was just the dogs.

“Nah. Afraid they’ll bite me when I make you scream.” Jared glanced down at them. Harley and Sadie were watching them with interest, as if they sensed they were the topic of their conversation right now. “They’ve grown quite attached and protective of you.” Jared had dropped the seductive voice and was stating a fact. It was startling.

“Huh.” Jensen looked at Sadie and held out his hand. She came over right away, licking it until he bend down to pet her. He looked up at Jared chagrined, unsure if he should feel guilty about it or happy. Actually, he felt a proud that the dogs had accepted him and apparently liked him that much. And he loved them right back. Another thing that would break him if… “Sorry.”

Jared snorted. “Oh, please. Nothing to be sorry for.” He knelt down next to Jensen and helped lavishing Sadie with attention. It caused Harley to join in on the fun as well. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So if the dogs wouldn’t like me…” Jensen raised his eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t be here right now.” Jared confirmed matter-of-fact.

“Huh,” Jensen looked thoughtful. “Good thing I bribe them with bacon every time I have breakfast at your place.”

“You do not!” Jared looked stunned.

Now it was Jensen’s turn to roll his eyes. “Fuck, no. I know the artificial fat is bad for them. I’d never feed them your greasy shit.”

Jared’s smile was blinding, but then he cocked his head. “Greasy shit?”

“Which _I_ love, by the way.” Jensen tried to save it. “Yum!”

Another snort. “French toast tomorrow?”

Jensen beamed. Jared never made him French toast unless he was off-work that day and in a really, really good mood. But maybe this was a test? “Nah, your bacon’s perfect.”

“French toast it is.” Jared sighed exasperatedly. “You and your high-maintenance actor quirks.”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded enthusiastically. “And you are to serve it in nothing but an apron.”

Jared chuckled. “And to think, minutes ago, _I_ was the master. How quickly you reduce me to slave.” He sighed again, but his eyes were sparkling. He obviously liked the idea.

“Because you’d look damn cute in an apron.” Jensen winked. “Besides, I don’t see your problem. I call you master tonight, you serve me tomorrow morning. Only fair.”

“Good point.” Jared tapped his chin. “And since it’s not morning yet, go and fetch us two fresh Sources of Life. I’ll join you in a bit, gotta get something from my locker first.”

Jensen’s lips automatically curled at the thought of the red syrup, but he hid it by giving Sadie a kiss. “Alright, girl. I’ve gotta go and earn my stay at your place tonight.” He got up.

“Oh yes.” Jared stood as well, then slapped Jensen’s ass. “Work for it, you will.”

Jensen just raised his eyebrow, unfazed. Then he slapped Jared’s ass. “As will you, tomorrow, bitch.”

Jared laughed and shooed him out. “Go get me my coffee, slave.”

“Yes, master.” Jensen mock bowed, his lips twitching to hide his grin. That’s what he loved most about Jared. He couldn’t spend five minutes with him without smiling at least once. No matter how hard his day had been, or in how bad a mood he was before they met. Jared always, _always_ found a way to make him laugh.

By the time Jared returned to join Jensen in a small corner near the counter, Jensen had gotten over himself and managed to get two of those dreaded coffees, and even already finished half of his. He found it tasted even better, when you just closed your eyes and pretended it was black. And then disconnected your other senses to imagine it was a clear liquid, and not heavy syrup. And god, he hated Halloween.

Jared wasted no time nor words, just leaned in to kiss him again. Jensen smiled against his lips and opened his own, his tongue tracing Jared’s supple lower lip before Jared let him in as well. He thrust forward and… pulled back with a yelp.

Jared doubled over laughing. “I love Halloween.” He lisped through his newly acquired fangs, then showed them to Jensen in a blinding grin.

“Sick, Jared.” Jensen shook his head and wagged his finger. “Sick puppy.” He hated Halloween. Really, truly. And no matter how cute Jared looked, all gleeful right now, and no matter how much warmth spread out in his chest every time he saw Jared’s happy smile, and no matter how…

Jensen blinked. Ah, shit. He looked around at the lovingly arranged display of horror and took a large gulp of the Source of Life. Seemed like he was gonna have to change his mind about this holiday. After all, it made for French toast in the morning.

 

[continued here](http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/826028.html)


End file.
